Can Love be Destiny?
by alphonseandInulover
Summary: For those of you who love Sora x Riku Yaoi, Here ya go! I am currently working on chapter 2 and on chapter 3 as well. sorry for the delay. i forgot my password for this site and i couldnt recover it cuz i forgot my AOL password


**Can Love be Destiny?**

I am writing this fic for all the Sora x Riku Yaoi lovers on Fanfiction. I hope you enjoy this fic. I also hope I can finish this one. Please try to be less harsh with criticism (MARTHA XP) as this is only the second fic that I have ever written or tried to write. Thanx!!!!!

**Confessions**

Riku slowly glided down the rolling hills of the Destiny Islands, once again fantasizing about Sora. He looked up at just the right moment as a tree branch nearly smashed into his face as it has done many times before. Racking his brain, Riku tried to re-create the fantasy inside his mind.

'Oh! It's no fair,' he thought to himself, 'I wish I could have you Sora.'

Just at that moment Sora came walking around the corner at the bottom of a rocky cliff. "What's up, Riku?" he asked.

"Nothin' much. Just daydreaming again." Riku replied.

"You seem to be doing that a lot since we got back to the islands."

"Yeah, I know. I just keep remembering stuff from all the worlds we visited."

"Like what?"

"I Dunno. I just keep remembering how happy I was when I finally found Kairi. Then how happy you were when you found out who I was. Plus, don't you remember all the friends we made fighting Xemnas."

"Of course I remember. I just don't go around daydreaming all day long. By the way, I came to tell you, Kairi wants to see us in the cave."

"Ok, I'll meet you there."

Sora jogged away toward the cave leaving Riku daydreaming… alone… again. 'What is up with Riku,' Sora asked himself, 'When he's around me he acts so weird, but around Kairi he acts like a totally different person. He acts... normal.'

Sora entered the cave and made his way through the labyrinth of tunnels to where Kairi wanted to meet him. "You seem preoccupied," she said, noticing the peculiar look of confusion on Sora's face, "Anything you wanna talk about?"

"No," Sora replied, "Well actually, yes. It's just Riku. He's always acting weird."

"Weird how?"

"It's just that, he acts normal around you, but always different arou-"

Riku entered the cave. He also had a confused look on his face. "Who acts differently around you and Kairi?" He asked Sora.

"No one!" Sora quickly blurted out in desperation. Trying to cover his tracks.

"Oh, ok." Riku said dejectedly, quickly looking at his feet. He couldn't stand people talking behind his back, especially his two best friends.

"So, what did you want us for?" Sora sputtered out, interrupting Riku's moment of embarrassment. Just as he had said this, he noticed a large, woven blanket hanging next to their door. The door they had discovered many years ago when it had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "What's with the ratty blanket?" he asked, quickly turning toward Kairi.

"This!" She said, ripping down the blanket. This revealed a second door standing no more than six inches from the older of the doors.

"WHAT THE-?" Sora yelled, "When did that show up?"

"I came in here to relive some memories. As soon as I got in here I just saw this door standing next to the old one. I dunno why, but this new door seems so familiar."

Riku walked over to examine the door more thoroughly. "I know why it looks familiar," he stated, "This is the door to Kingdom Hearts. The door Sora and I have sealed twice now."

"But why did it return?" Sora asked curiously.

"How am I supposed to know," Riku yelled at him, now agitated by the stupidity of the question, "If I knew don't you think I might say something!"

"Yeah, well, you don't tell me a lot of things these days!" Sora yelled back at Riku.

An eerie silence filled the cave after the screaming match between these two. Kairi sweetly asked "Do you think you could tell me why you always act so differently when you're around me and Sora?"

"Ha, I knew you two were talking about me when I came in!" Riku shouted accusingly.

"That's not what this is about though," Kairi once again said in the sweetest voice possible, "You have secrets. I know you do. You have to let this stuff out sometime."

"I only have two things that I have kept from the two of you." Riku stated pointing at Sora and Kairi. "I can tell Kairi, but I don't want Sora to know what they are." Riku finished this sentence, with his voice gradually breaking to nothingness.

"Then Sora doesn't need to know them," Kairi said reassuringly, and still as sweet as ever, "I won't tell him unless you tell me to."

"Okay." Riku managed to squeak out, now almost in tears.

"Sora could you please leave?" Kairi asked.

Sora nodded, turned, and quickly walked out of the cave.

"Okay, now tell me your first secret," Kairi once again said in her "reassuring" voice, "Riku? Riku!? Riku!"

"Oh, sorry, I'm just a little nervous. Okay, if you must know...I'm...gay." Riku blurted out while bursting into tears.

Kairi gasped. Her eyes widened, "Oh My God. It's okay Riku. We're your friends and we can help you through this."

"It's... not just... that!" he managed to say through sobs, "I'm... in love... with...," He froze, as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Riku, it's okay. You can tell me, I won't tell Sora, I swear"

"It's Sora!" he shouted. Once again, he burst into tears, "I'm in love with Sora!"

"Oh. Wow! I never would've guessed that." She said while walking over to comfort him.

"It's just... I've never felt this way about anyone." Riku said while he began to calm down. "Every time I see Sora, I just want to tell him, but I can't."

'It's okay, just tell him when you're ready." Kairi advised, while still comforting Riku. "Should I bring Sora back in yet?"

"Wait a couple minutes." Riku said more calmly. "I just don't want him to see me like this."

"Okay, I'm gonna go sit with him outside, is that alright?" she replied.

"Yeah." Riku said, while slowly sliding down the cold cave wall to a sitting position. He put his hands over his face and let Kairi slowly and silently leave the cave.


End file.
